The present invention contemplates compositions related to genes found in monocyte cells, cells which function in the immune system. These genes function in controlling development, differentiation, and/or physiology of the mammalian immune system. In particular, the application provides nucleic acids, proteins, antibodies, and methods of using them.
The circulating component of the mammalian circulatory system comprises various cell types, including red and white blood cells of the erythroid and myeloid cell lineages. See, e.g., Rapaport (1987) Introduction to Hematology (2d ed.) Lippincott, Philadelphia, Pa.; Jandl (1987) Blood: Textbook of Hematology, Little, Brown and Co., Boston, Mass.; and Paul (ed.) (1993) Fundamental Immunology (3d ed.) Raven Press, N.Y.
Monocytes are phagocytic cells that belong to the mononuclear phagocyte system and reside in the circulation. See Roitt (ed) Encyclopedia of Immunology Academic Press, San Diego. These cells originate in the bone marrow and remain only a short time in the marrow compartment once they differentiate. They then enter the circulation and can remain there for a relatively long period of time, e.g., a few days. The monocytes can enter the tissues and body cavities by the process designated diapedesis, where they differentiate into macrophages and possibly into dendritic cells. In an inflammatory response, the number of monocytes in the circulation may double, and many of the increased number of monocytes diapedese to the site of inflammation.
Antigen presentation refers to the cellular events in which a proteinaceous antigen is taken up, processed by antigen presenting cells (APC), and then recognized to initiate an immune response. The most active antigen presenting cells have been characterized as the macrophages, which are direct developmental products from monocytes; dendritic cells; and certain B cells.
Macrophages are found in most tissues and are highly active in internalization of a wide variety of protein antigens and microorganisms. They have a highly developed endocytic activity, and secrete many products important in the initiation of an immune response. For this reason, it is believed that many genes expressed by monocytes or induced by monocyte activation are likely to be important in antigen uptake, processing, presentation, or regulation of the resulting immune response.
However, monocytes are poorly characterized, both in terms of proteins they express, and many of their functions and mechanisms of action, including their activated states. In particular, the processes and mechanisms related to the initiation of an immune response, including antigen processing and presentation, remain unclear. The absence of knowledge about the structural, biological, and physiological properties of these cells limits their understanding. Thus, medical conditions where regulation, development, or physiology of antigen presenting cells is unusual remain unmanageable.
The present invention is based, in part, upon the discovery of various genes isolated from activated monocytes. These molecules have been designated FDF03 (a type I transmembrane protein with Ig-like extracellular portion); YE01 (an Fc gamma/alpha-like receptor); and KTE03 class (cell surface receptors exhibiting Ig-like domains), represented by YYB01, YYB04 related, KLM63, KLM66, and KLM67 embodiments.
The invention provides various compositions of matter selected from: a substantially pure or recombinant FDF03 protein or peptide exhibiting at least about 85% sequence identity over a length of at least about 12 amino acids to mature SEQ ID NO: 2 or 4; a natural sequence FDF03 of SEQ ID NO: 2 or 4; a fusion protein comprising FDF03 sequence; a substantially pure or recombinant YE01 protein or peptide exhibiting at least about 85% sequence identity over a length of at least about 12 amino acids to mature SEQ ID NO: 6, 8, or 10; a natural sequence YE01 of SEQ ID NO: 6, 8, or 10; a fusion protein comprising YE01 sequence; a substantially pure or recombinant KTE03 protein or peptide exhibiting at least about 85% sequence identity over a length of at least about 12 amino acids to SEQ ID NO: 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22; a natural sequence KTE03 of SEQ ID NO: 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22; or a fusion protein comprising KTE03 sequence. Preferably, the substantially pure or isolated protein comprises a segment exhibiting sequence identity to a corresponding portion of a FDF03, YE01, or KTE03, wherein: the homology is at least about 90% identity and the portion is at least about 9 amino acids; the homology is at least about 80% identity and the portion is at least about 17 amino acids; or the homology is at least about 70% identity and the portion is at least about amino acids. In other forms, the invention provides such composition of matter, wherein the: FDF03 comprises a mature sequence of Table 1; YE01 comprises a mature sequence of Table 2; KTE03 comprises a mature sequence of Table 3; or the protein or peptide: is from a warm blooded animal selected from a mammal, including a primate or rodent; comprises at least one polypeptide segment of SEQ ID NO: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22; exhibits a plurality of portions exhibiting the identity; is a natural allelic variant of FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; has a length at least about 30 amino acids; exhibits at least two non-overlapping epitopes which are specific for a mammalian FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; exhibits a sequence identity at least about 90% over a length of at least about 20 amino acids to a rodent FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; exhibits at least two non-overlapping epitopes which are specific for a primate FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; exhibits a sequence identity at least about 90% over a length of at least about 20 amino acids to a primate FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; is glycosylated; has a molecular weight of at least 7 kD with natural glycosylation; is a synthetic polypeptide; is attached to a solid substrate; is conjugated to another chemical moiety; is a 5-fold or less substitution from natural sequence; or is a deletion or insertion variant from a natural sequence.
Other compositions include those comprising: a sterile FDF03 protein or peptide;the FDF03 protein or peptide and a carrier, wherein the carrier is: an aqueous compound, including water, saline, and/or buffer; and/or formulated for oral, rectal, nasal, topical, or parenteral administration; a sterile YE01 protein or peptide; the YE01 protein or peptide and a carrier, wherein the carrier is: an aqueous compound, including water, saline, and/or buffer; and/or formulated for oral, rectal, nasal, topical, or parenteral administration; a sterile KTE03 protein or peptide; or the KTE03 protein or peptide and a carrier, wherein the carrier is: an aqueous compound, including water, saline, and/or buffer; and/or formulated for oral, rectal, nasal, topical, or parenteral administration.
In fusion protein embodiments, the invention provides those which comprise: mature protein sequence of Table 1, 2, or 3; a detection or purification tag, including a FLAG, His6, or Ig sequence; or sequence of another cell surface protein.
Various kits include those comprising a protein or polypeptide, and: a compartment comprising the protein or polypeptide; and/or instructions for use or disposal of reagents in the kit.
Antibodies and binding compounds include those comprising an antigen binding portion from an antibody, which specifically binds to a natural FDF03, YE01, or KTE03 protein, wherein: the protein is a primate protein; the binding compound is an Fv, Fab, or Fab2 fragment; the binding compound is conjugated to another chemical moiety; or the antibody: is raised against a peptide sequence of a mature polypeptide of Table 1, 2, or 3; is raised against a mature FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; is raised to a purified FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; is immunoselected; is a polyclonal antibody; binds to a denatured FDF03, YE01, or KTE03; exhibits a Kd to antigen of at least 30 xcexcM; is attached to a solid substrate, including a bead or plastic membrane; is in a sterile composition; or is detectably labeled, including a radioactive or fluorescent label. A kit comprising the binding compound is provided including, e.g., the binding compound and: a compartment comprising the binding compound; and/or instructions for use or disposal of reagents in the kit. Preferably, the kit is capable of making a qualitative or quantitative analysis.
Various other compositions include those comprising: a sterile binding compound; or the binding compound and a carrier, wherein the carrier is: an aqueous compound, including water, saline, and/or buffer; and/or formulated for oral, rectal, nasal, topical, or parenteral administration.
Nucleic acid embodiments include an isolated or recombinant nucleic acid encoding a protein or peptide or fusion protein as described, wherein: the protein is from a mammal, including a primate; or the nucleic acid: encodes an antigenic peptide sequence of Table 1, 2, or 3; encodes a plurality of antigenic peptide sequences of Table 1, 2, or 3; exhibits at least about 80% identity to a natural cDNA encoding the segment; is an expression vector; further comprises an origin of replication; is from a natural source; comprises a detectable label; comprises synthetic nucleotide sequence; is less than 6 kb, preferably less than 3 kb; is from a mammal, including a primate; comprises a natural full length coding sequence; is a hybridization probe for a gene encoding the protein; or is a PCR primer, PCR product, or mutagenesis primer.
Various cells are provided, including those comprising a described recombinant nucleic acid. Preferably, the cell is: a prokaryotic cell; a eukaryotic cell; a bacterial cell; a yeast cell; an insect cell; a mammalian cell; a mouse cell; a primate cell; or a human cell. Kits with such nucleic acids include those with the nucleic acid and: a compartment comprising the nucleic acid; a compartment further comprising a FDF03, YE01, or KTE03 protein or polypeptide; and/or instructions for use or disposal of reagents in the kit. Preferably, the kit is capable of making a qualitative or quantitative analysis.
Other nucleic acids include those which: hybridize under wash conditions of 30xc2x0 C. and less than 2M salt to the coding portions of SEQ ID NO: 1 or 3; hybridize under wash conditions of 30xc2x0 C. and less than 2 M salt to the coding portions of SEQ ID NO: 5, 7, or 9; hybridize under wash conditions of 30xc2x0 C. and less than 2M salt to the coding portions of SEQ ID NO: 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, or 21; exhibit at least about 85% identity over a stretch of at least about 30 nucleotides to a primate FDF03; exhibit at least about 85% identity over a stretch of at least about 30 nucleotides to a primate YE01; or exhibit at least about 85% identity over a stretch of at least about 30 nucleotides to a primate KTE03. In preferred embodiments, the wash conditions are at 45xc2x0 C. and/or 500 mM salt; or at 55xc2x0 C. and/or 150 mM salt; or the identity is at least 90% and/or the stretch is at least 55 nucleotides; or the identity is at least 95% and/or the stretch is at least 75 nucleotides.
The invention further provides a method of modulating physiology or development of a cell or tissue culture cell comprising contacting the cell with an agonist or antagonist of a FDF03, YE01, or KTE03. In preferred embodiments, the cell is a leukocyte, and the antagonist is to YE01 and is a monoclonal antibody which binds to DLAIR-1.
Outline
I. General
II. Definitions
III. Nucleic Acids
IV. Making Proteins
V. Antibodies
VI. Purified Proteins
VII. Physical Variants
VIII. Binding Agent:Monocyte Protein Complexes
IX. Uses
X. Kits
XI. Binding Partner Isolation
I. General
The present invention provides DNA sequences encoding mammalian proteins expressed on monocytes. For a review of monocytes and their functions, see, e.g., Gallin, et al. (eds. 1988) Inflammation: Basic Principles and Clinical Correlates Raven Press, NY; van Furth (ed. 1985) Mononuclear Phaaocvtes: Characteristics, Physiology and Function Martinus Nijhoff, Dordrecht, Netherlands.
Specific human embodiments of these proteins are provided below. The descriptions below are directed, for exemplary purposes, to human monocyte genes, but are likewise applicable to structurally, e.g., sequence, related embodiments from other sources or mammalian species, including polymorphic or individual variants. These will include, e.g., proteins which exhibit a relatively few changes in sequence, e.g., less than about 5%, and number, e.g., less than 20 residue substitutions, typically less than 15, preferably less than 10, and more preferably less than 5 substitutions. These will also include versions which are truncated from full length, as described, and fusion proteins containing substantial segments of these sequences.
II. Definitions
The term xe2x80x9cbinding compositionxe2x80x9d refers to molecules that bind with specificity to a these monocyte proteins, e.g., in an antibody-antigen interaction, or compounds, e.g., proteins, which specifically associate with the respective protein. Typically, the association will be in a natural physiologically relevant protein-protein interaction, either covalent or non-covalent, and may include members of a multiprotein complex, including carrier compounds or dimerization partners. The molecule may be a polymer, or chemical reagent. A functional analog may be a protein with structural modifications, or may be a wholly unrelated molecule, e.g., which has a molecular shape which interacts with the appropriate interacting determinants. The variants may serve as agonists or antagonists of the protein, see, e.g., Goodman, et al. (eds.) (1990) Goodman and Gilman""s: The Pharmacological Bases of Therapeutics (8th ed.) Pergamon Press, Tarrytown, N.Y.
The term xe2x80x9cbinding agent:monocyte protein complexxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a complex of a binding agent and the monocyte protein. Specific binding of the binding agent means that the binding agent has a specific binding site that recognizes a site on the respective monocyte protein. For example, antibodies raised to the monocyte protein and recognizing an epitope on the monocyte protein are capable of forming a binding agent:monocyte protein complex by specific binding. Typically, the formation of a binding agent:monocyte protein complex allows the measurement of monocyte protein in a mixture of other proteins and biologics. The term xe2x80x9cantibody:monocyte protein complexxe2x80x9d refers to a binding agent:monocyte protein complex in which the binding agent is an antibody. The antibody may be monoclonal, polyclonal or even an antigen binding fragment of an antibody.
xe2x80x9cHomologousxe2x80x9d nucleic acid sequences, when compared, exhibit significant similarity. The standards for homology in nucleic acids are either measures for homology generally used in the art by sequence comparison and/or phylogenetic relationship, or based upon hybridization conditions. Hybridization conditions are described in greater detail below.
An xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d nucleic acid is a nucleic acid, e.g., an RNA, DNA, or a mixed polymer, which is substantially separated from other components which naturally accompany a native sequence, e.g., proteins and flanking genomic sequences from the originating species. The term embraces a nucleic acid sequence which has been removed from its naturally occurring environment, and includes recombinant or cloned DNA isolates and chemically synthesized analogs or analogs biologically synthesized by heterologous systems. A substantially pure molecule includes isolated forms of the molecule. An isolated nucleic acid will generally be a homogeneous composition of molecules, but will, in some embodiments, contain minor heterogeneity. This heterogeneity is typically found at the polymer ends or portions not critical to a desired biological function or activity.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmonocyte proteinxe2x80x9d shall encompass, when used in a protein context, a protein having amino acid sequences as shown in SEQ ID NO: 2 or 4; 6, 8, or 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22, or a significant fragment of such a protein. It refers to a polypeptide which interacts with the respective monocyte protein specific binding components. These binding components, e.g., antibodies, typically bind to the monocyte protein with high affinity, e.g., at least about 100 nM, usually better than about 30 nM, preferably better than about 10 nM, and more preferably at better than about 3 nM.
The term xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cproteinxe2x80x9d as used herein includes a significant fragment or segment of said monocyte protein, and encompasses a stretch of amino acid residues of at least about 8 amino acids, generally at least 10 amino acids, more generally at least 12 amino acids, often at least 14 amino acids, more often at least 16 amino acids, typically at least 18 amino acids, more typically at least 20 amino acids, usually at least 22 amino acids, more usually at least 24 amino acids, preferably at least 26 amino acids, more preferably at least 28 amino acids, and, in particularly preferred embodiments, at least about 30 or more amino acids. Fragment or size limitations applicable for comparison to one group, e.g., to the FDF03, do not necessarily imply similar size limitations on fragments for the others.
A xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d nucleic acid is defined either by its method of production or its structure. In reference to its method of production, e.g., a product made by a process, the process is use of recombinant nucleic acid techniques, e.g., involving human intervention in the nucleotide sequence, typically selection or production. Alternatively, it can be a nucleic acid made by generating a sequence comprising fusion of two fragments which are not naturally contiguous to each other, but is meant to exclude products of nature, e.g., naturally occurring mutants. Thus, for example, products made by transforming cells with any non-naturally occurring vector is encompassed, as are nucleic acids comprising sequence derived using any synthetic oligonucleotide process. Such is often done to replace a codon with a redundant codon encoding the same or a conservative amino acid, while typically introducing or removing a sequence recognition site. Alternatively, it is performed to join together nucleic acid segments of desired functions to generate a single genetic entity comprising a desired combination of functions not found in the commonly available natural forms. Restriction enzyme recognition sites are often the target of such artificial manipulations, but other site specific targets, e.g., promoters, DNA replication sites, regulation sequences, control sequences, or other useful features may be incorporated by design. A similar concept is intended for a recombinant, e.g., fusion, polypeptide. Specifically included are synthetic nucleic acids which, by genetic code redundancy, encode polypeptides similar to fragments of these antigens, and fusions of sequences from various different species variants.
xe2x80x9cSolubilityxe2x80x9d is reflected by sedimentation measured in Svedberg units, which are a measure of the sedimentation velocity of a molecule under particular conditions. The determination of the sedimentation velocity was classically performed in an analytical ultracentrifuge, but is typically now performed in a standard ultracentrifuge. See, Freifelder (1982) Physical Biochemistry (2d ed.) W.H. Freeman and Co., San Francisco, Calif.; and Cantor and Schimmel (1980) Biophysical Chemistry parts 1-3, W.H. Freeman and Co., San Francisco, Calif. As a crude determination, a sample containing a putatively soluble polypeptide is spun in a standard full sized ultracentrifuge at about 50K rpm for about 10 minutes, and soluble molecules will remain in the supernatant. A soluble particle or polypeptide will typically be less than about 30S, more typically less than about 15S, usually less than about 10S, more usually less than about 6S, and, in particular embodiments, preferably less than about 4S, and more preferably less than about 3S. Solubility of a polypeptide or fragment depends upon the environment and the polypeptide. Many parameters affect polypeptide solubility, including temperature, electrolyte environment, size and molecular characteristics of the polypeptide, and nature of the solvent. Typically, the temperature at which the polypeptide is used ranges from about 4xc2x0 C. to about 65xc2x0 C. Usually the temperature at use is greater than about 18xc2x0 C. and more usually greater than about 22xc2x0 C. For diagnostic purposes, the temperature will usually be about room temperature or warmer, but less than the denaturation temperature of components in the assay. For therapeutic purposes, the temperature will usually be body temperature, typically about 37xc2x0 C. for humans, though under certain situations the temperature may be raised or lowered in situ or in vitro.
The size and structure of the polypeptide should generally be in a substantially stable state, and usually not in a denatured state. The polypeptide may be associated with other polypeptides in a quaternary structure, e.g., to confer solubility, or associated with lipids or detergents in a manner which approximates natural lipid bilayer interactions.
The solvent will usually be a biologically compatible buffer, of a type used for preservation of biological activities, and will usually approximate a physiological solvent. Usually the solvent will have a neutral pH, typically between about 5 and 10, and preferably about 7.5. On some occasions, a detergent will be added, typically a mild non-denaturing one, e.g., CHS or CHAPS, or a low enough concentration as to avoid significant disruption of structural or physiological properties of the protein.
xe2x80x9cSubstantially purexe2x80x9d typically means that the protein is isolated from other contaminating proteins, nucleic acids, and other biologicals derived from the original source organism. Purity, or xe2x80x9cisolationxe2x80x9d may be assayed by standard methods, and will ordinarily be at least about 50% pure, more ordinarily at least about 60% pure, generally at least about 70% pure, more generally at least about 80% pure, often at least about 85% pure, more often at least about 90% pure, preferably at least about 95% pure, more preferably at least about 98% pure, and in most preferred embodiments, at least 99% pure.
xe2x80x9cSubstantial similarityxe2x80x9d in the nucleic acid sequence comparison context means either that the segments, or their complementary strands, when compared, are identical when optimally aligned, with appropriate nucleotide insertions or deletions, in at least about 50% of the nucleotides, generally at least 56%, more generally at least 59%, ordinarily at least 62%, more ordinarily at least 65%, often at least 68%, more often at least 71%, typically at least 74%, more typically at least 77%, usually at least 80%, more usually at least about 85%, preferably at least about 90%, more preferably at least about 95 to 98% or more, and in particular embodiments, as high at about 99% or more of the nucleotides. Alternatively, substantial similarity exists when the segments will hybridize under selective hybridization conditions, to a strand, or its complement, typically using a sequence derived from SEQ ID NO: 1 or 3; 5, 7, or 9; or 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, or 21. Typically, selective hybridization will occur when there is at least about 55% similarity over a stretch of at least about 30 nucleotides, preferably at least about 65% over a stretch of at least about 25 nucleotides, more preferably at least about 75%, and most preferably at least about 90% over about 20 nucleotides. See, e.g., Kanehisa (1984) Nucl. Acids Res. 12:203-213. The length of similarity comparison, as described, may be over longer stretches, and in certain embodiments will be over a stretch of at least about 17 nucleotides, usually at least about 20 nucleotides, more usually at least about 24 nucleotides, typically at least about 28 nucleotides, more typically at least about 40 nucleotides, preferably at least about 50 nucleotides, and more preferably at least about 75 to 100 or more nucleotides.
xe2x80x9cStringent conditionsxe2x80x9d, in referring to homology or substantial similarity in the hybridization context, will be stringent combined conditions of salt, temperature, organic solvents, and other parameters, typically those controlled in hybridization reactions. The combination of parameters is more important than the measure of any single parameter. See, e.g., Wetmur and Davidson (1968) J. Mol. Biol. 31:349-370. A nucleic acid probe which binds to a target nucleic acid under stringent conditions is specific for said target nucleic acid. Such a probe is typically more than 11 nucleotides in length, and is sufficiently identical or complementary to a target nucleic acid over the region specified by the sequence of the probe to bind the target under stringent hybridization conditions.
Counterpart monocyte proteins from other mammalian species can be cloned and isolated by cross-species hybridization of closely related species. See, e.g., below. Similarity may be relatively low between distantly related species, and thus hybridization of relatively closely related species is advisable. Alternatively, preparation of an antibody preparation which exhibits less species specificity may be useful in expression cloning approaches.
The phrase xe2x80x9cspecifically binds to an antibodyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspecifically immunoreactive withxe2x80x9d, when referring to a protein or peptide, refers to a binding reaction which is determinative of the presence of the protein in the presence of a heterogeneous population of proteins and other biological components. Thus, under designated immunoassay conditions, the specified antibodies bind to a particular protein and do not significantly bind other proteins present in the sample. Specific binding to an antibody under such conditions may require an antibody that is selected for its specificity for a particular protein. For example, antibodies raised to the human monocyte protein immunogen with the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO: 2 can be selected to obtain antibodies specifically immunoreactive with that monocyte protein and not with other proteins. These antibodies recognize proteins highly similar to the homologous human monocyte protein.
III. Nucleic Acids
These monocyte genes are specifically expressed on dendritic cells. The preferred embodiments, as disclosed, will be useful in standard procedures to isolate genes from other species, e.g., warm blooded animals, such as birds and mammals. Cross hybridization will allow isolation of related proteins from individuals, strains, or species. A number of different approaches are available successfully to isolate a suitable nucleic acid clone based upon the information provided herein. Southern blot hybridization studies should identify homologous genes in other species under appropriate hybridization conditions.
Purified protein or defined peptides are useful for generating antibodies by standard methods, as described below. Synthetic peptides or purified protein can be presented to an immune system to generate polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. See, e.g., Coligan (1991) Current Protocols in Immunology Wiley/Greene, NY; and Harlow and Lane (1989) Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual Cold Spring Harbor Press, NY, which are incorporated herein by reference. Alternatively, a CD protein binding composition can be useful as a specific binding reagent, and advantage can be taken of its specificity of binding, for, e.g., purification of a monocyte protein.
The specific binding composition can be used for screening an expression library made from a cell line which expresses the respective monocyte protein. Many methods for screening are available, e.g., standard staining of surface expressed ligand, or by panning. Screening of intracellular expression can also be performed by various staining or immunofluorescence procedures. The binding compositions could be used to affinity purify or sort out cells expressing the ligand.
The peptide segments can also be used to produce appropriate oligonucleotides to screen a library to determine the presence of a similar gene, e.g., an identical or polymorphic variant, or to identify a monocyte. The genetic code can be used to select appropriate oligonucleotides useful as probes for screening. In combination with polymerase chain reaction (PCR) techniques, synthetic oligonucleotides will be useful in selecting desired clones from a library.
Complementary sequences will also be used as probes or primers. Based upon identification of the likely amino terminus, other peptides should be particularly useful, e.g., coupled with anchored vector or poly-A complementary PCR techniques or with complementary DNA of other peptides.
Techniques for nucleic acid manipulation of genes encoding these monocyte proteins, e.g., subcloning nucleic acid sequences encoding polypeptides into expression vectors, labeling probes, DNA hybridization, and the like are described generally in Sambrook, et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2nd ed.) Vol. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor Press, NY, which is incorporated herein by reference and hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cSambrook, et al.xe2x80x9d See also, Coligan, et al. (1987 and periodic supplements) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology Greene/Wiley, New York, NY, referred to as xe2x80x9cColigan, et al.xe2x80x9d
There are various methods of isolating the DNA sequences encoding these monocyte proteins. For example, DNA is isolated from a genomic or cDNA library using labeled oligonucleotide probes having sequences identical or complementary to the sequences disclosed herein. Full-length probes may be used, or oligonucleotide probes may be generated by comparison of the sequences disclosed with other proteins and selecting specific primers. Such probes can be used directly in hybridization assays to isolate DNA encoding monocyte proteins, or probes can be designed for use in amplification techniques such as PCR, for the isolation of DNA encoding monocyte proteins.
To prepare a cDNA library, mRNA is isolated from cells which express the monocyte protein. cDNA is prepared from the mRNA and ligated into a recombinant vector. The vector is transfected into a recombinant host for propagation, screening and cloning. Methods for making and screening cDNA libraries are well known. See Gubler and Hoffman (1983) Gene 25:263-269; Sambrook, et al.; or Coligan, et al.
For a genomic library, the DNA can be extracted from tissue and either mechanically sheared or enzymatically digested to yield fragments of about 12-20 kb. The fragments are then separated by gradient centrifugation and cloned in bacteriophage lambda vectors. These vectors and phage are packaged in vitro, as described, e.g., in Sambrook, et al. or Coligan, et al. Recombinant phage are analyzed by plaque hybridization as described in Benton and Davis (1977) Science 196:180-182. Colony hybridization is carried out as generally described in, e.g., Grunstein, et al. (1975) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 72:3961-3965.
DNA encoding a monocyte protein can be identified in either cDNA or genomic libraries by its ability to hybridize with the nucleic acid probes described herein, for example in colony or plaque hybridization experiments. The corresponding DNA regions are isolated by standard methods familiar to those of skill in the art. See Sambrook, et al.
Various methods of amplifying target sequences, such as the polymerase chain reaction, can also be used to prepare DNA encoding monocyte proteins. Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technology is used to amplify such nucleic acid sequences directly from mRNA, from cDNA, and from genomic libraries or cDNA libraries. The isolated sequences encoding monocyte proteins may also be used as templates for PCR amplification.
In PCR techniques, oligonucleotide primers complementary to two 5xe2x80x2 regions in the DNA region to be amplified are synthesized. The polymerase chain reaction is then carried out using the two primers. See Innis, et al. (eds.) (1990) PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications Academic Press, San Diego, Calif. Primers can be selected to amplify the entire regions encoding a selected full-length monocyte protein or to amplify smaller DNA segments as desired. Once such regions are PCR-amplified, they can be sequenced and oligonucleotide probes can be prepared from sequence obtained using standard techniques. These probes can then be used to isolate DNAs encoding other forms of the monocyte proteins.
Oligonucleotides for use as probes are chemically synthesized according to the solid phase phosphoramidite triester method first described by Beaucage and Carruthers (1983) Tetrahedron Lett. 22(20):1859-1862, or using an automated synthesizer, as described in Needham-VanDevanter, et al. (1984) Nucleic Acids Res. 12:6159-6168. Purification of oligonucleotides is performed e.g., by native acrylamide gel electrophoresis or by anion-exchange HPLC as described in Pearson and Regnier (1983) J. Chrom. 255:137-149. The sequence of the synthetic oligonucleotide can be verified using the chemical degradation method of Maxam and Gilbert in Grossman and Moldave (eds.) (1980) Methods in Enzymology 65:499-560 Academic Press, New York.
An isolated nucleic acid encoding a human protein which is a type I transmembrane protein comprising an extracellular portion characterized by Ig-like domains, indicating that this gene encodes a receptor member of the Ig superfamily. This clone has been designated FDF03. Its nucleotide sequence and corresponding open reading frame are provided in SEQ ID NO: 1 and 2, respectively. An N-terminal hydrophobic sequence, e.g., a putative signal sequence, corresponds to about amino acid residues xe2x88x9219(met) to xe2x88x921(leu), and a internal hydrophobic segment, corresponding to a putative transmembrane segment runs from around ala177 to leu199. Other mammalian counterparts should become available, e.g., a partial rodent gene is described in SEQ ID NO: 3 and 4. Standard techniques will allow isolation of other counterparts, or to extend partial sequences.
A second human monocyte cell clone was isolated, designated YE01, is related to the receptors for Fc gamma and/or Fc alpha. This has also been referred to as DNAX Leukocyte Associated Immunoglobulin-like Receptor (DLAIR). See also Meyaard, et al. (1997) Immunity 7:283-290, which was published by the inventors after the priority date of this application, and is incorporated herein by reference. This protein is referred to herein as an Fc gamma/alpha receptor and is described in SEQ ID NO: 5 and 6. Another human isolate is described in SEQ ID NO: 7 and 8. A soluble form of the receptor is encoded in SEQ ID NO: 9 and 10. While the gene was initially described as a monocyte derived gene, expression analysis indicates that it is more specific for expression on lymphocytes. Thus, in the case of YE01, the descriptor xe2x80x9cmonocyte genexe2x80x9d may indicate its original identification in a population enriched for that cell type, though it may have also contained some other cell types. Sequence analysis suggests YE01 is a member of the Ig superfamily of receptors, and is closely related to the CD8 family, which contain a V1J -type fold, particularly the Fc receptors alpha and/or gamma. Because it contains an ITAM-like motif, the protein may well be a lymphocyte version of the Killer Inhibitory Receptors (KIR), which send a negative signal to inhibit killer cell function. This protein exhibits similar function in inhibiting lymphocyte effector function, e.g., antigen presentation or subsequent response initiation.
In particular, signaling through the molecule recognized by DX26 mAb (designated DNAX Leukocyte Associated Immunoglobulin-like Receptor (DLAIR)), delivers a negative signal to NK cell clones that prevents their killing specific target cells. However, the molecule is expressed on other lymphocytes, including T cells and monocytes. Thus, the DX26 antibody probably represents an antibody which both inhibits NK and cytotoxic T cell killing, and the monocyte distribution suggests that the molecule may inhibit monocyte-mediated or lymphocyte-mediated effector functions.
A third monocyte gene was isolated and designated KTE03, and is represented by six related embodiments, designated YYB01, YYB04 (forms 1 and 2), (KIR-Like Molecule) KLM63, KLM66, and KLM67. See SEQ ID NO: 11-22. Note that a possible splice variant, which may encode a variant protein form, has been detected.
This invention provides isolated DNA or fragments to encode a monocyte protein, as described. In addition, this invention provides isolated or recombinant DNA which encodes a biologically active protein or polypeptide which is capable of hybridizing under appropriate conditions, e.g., high stringency, with the DNA sequences described herein. Said biologically active protein or polypeptide can be a naturally occurring form, or a recombinant protein or fragment, and have an amino acid sequence as disclosed in SEQ ID NO: 2 or 4; 6, 8, or 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22. Preferred embodiments will be full length natural isolates, e.g., from a primate. In glycosylated form, the proteins should exhibit larger sizes. Further, this invention encompasses the use of isolated or recombinant DNA, or fragments thereof, which encode proteins which are homologous to each respective monocyte protein. The isolated DNA can have the respective regulatory sequences in the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 flanks, e.g., promoters, enhancers, poly-A addition signals, and others.
IV. Making Monocyte Gene Products
DNAs which encode these monocyte proteins or fragments thereof can be obtained by chemical synthesis, screening cDNA libraries, or by screening genomic libraries prepared from a wide variety of cell lines or tissue samples.
These DNAs can be expressed in a wide variety of host cells for the synthesis of a full-length protein or fragments which can, e.g., be used to generate polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies; for binding studies; for construction and expression of modified molecules; and for structure/function studies. Each of these monocyte proteins or their fragments can be expressed in host cells that are transformed or transfected with appropriate expression vectors. These molecules can be substantially purified to be free of protein or cellular contaminants, other than those derived from the recombinant host, and therefore are particularly useful in pharmaceutical compositions when combined with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or diluent. The antigen, or portions thereof, may be expressed as fusions with other proteins.
Expression vectors are typically self-replicating DNA or RNA constructs containing the desired monocyte gene or its fragments, usually operably linked to suitable genetic control elements that are recognized in a suitable host cell. These control elements are capable of effecting expression within a suitable host. The specific type of control elements necessary to effect expression will depend upon the eventual host cell used. Generally, the genetic control elements can include a prokaryotic promoter system or a eukaryotic promoter expression control system, and typically include a transcriptional promoter, an optional operator to control the onset of transcription, transcription enhancers to elevate the level of mRNA expression, a sequence that encodes a suitable ribosome binding site, and sequences that terminate transcription and translation. Expression vectors also usually contain an origin of replication that allows the vector to replicate independently from the host cell.
The vectors of this invention contain DNAs which encode the various monocyte proteins, or a fragment thereof, typically encoding, e.g., a biologically active polypeptide, or protein. The DNA can be under the control of a viral promoter and can encode a selection marker. This invention further contemplates use of such expression vectors which are capable of expressing eukaryotic cDNA coding for a monocyte protein in a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, where the vector is compatible with the host and where the eukaryotic cDNA coding for the protein is inserted into the vector such that growth of the host containing the vector expresses the cDNA in question. Usually, expression vectors are designed for stable replication in their host cells or for amplification to greatly increase the total number of copies of the desirable gene per cell. It is not always necessary to require that an expression vector replicate in a host cell, e.g., it is possible to effect transient expression of the protein or its fragments in various hosts using vectors that do not contain a replication origin that is recognized by the host cell. It is also possible to use vectors that cause integration of a monocyte gene or its fragments into the host DNA by recombination, or to integrate a promoter which controls expression of an endogenous gene.
Vectors, as used herein, comprise plasmids, viruses, bacteriophage, integratable DNA fragments, and other vehicles which enable the integration of DNA fragments into the genome of the host. Expression vectors are specialized vectors which contain genetic control elements that effect expression of operably linked genes. Plasmids are the most commonly used form of vector but all other forms of vectors which serve an equivalent function are suitable for use herein. See, e.g., Pouwels, et al. (1985 and Supplements) Cloning Vectors: A Laboratory Manual Elsevier, N.Y.; and Rodriquez, et al. (eds.) (1988) Vectors: A Survey of Molecular Cloning Vectors and Their Uses Buttersworth, Boston, Mass.
Suitable host cells include prokaryotes, lower eukaryotes, and higher eukaryotes. Prokaryotes include both gram negative and gram positive organisms, e.g., E. coli and B. subtilis. Lower eukaryotes include yeasts, e.g., S. cerevisiae and Pichia, and species of the genus Dictyostelium. Higher eukaryotes include established tissue culture cell lines from animal cells, both of non-mammalian origin, e.g., insect cells, and birds, and of mammalian origin, e.g., human, primates, and rodents.
Prokaryotic host-vector systems include a wide variety of vectors for many different species. As used herein, E. coli and its vectors will be used generically to include equivalent vectors used in other prokaryotes. A representative vector for amplifying DNA is pBR322 or its derivatives. Vectors that can be used to express monocyte proteins or fragments include, but are not limited to, such vectors as those containing the lac promoter (pUC-series); trp promoter (pBR322-trp); Ipp promoter (the pIN-series); lambda-pp or pR promoters (pOTS); or hybrid promoters such as ptac (pDR540). See Brosius, et al. (1988) xe2x80x9cExpression Vectors Employing Lambda-, trp-, lac-, and Ipp-derived Promotersxe2x80x9d, in Rodriguez and Denhardt (eds.) Vectors: A Survey of Molecular Cloning Vectors and Their Uses 10:205-236 Buttersworth, Boston, Mass.
Lower eukaryotes, e.g., yeasts and Dictyostelium, may be transformed with monocyte gene sequence containing vectors. For purposes of this invention, the most common lower eukaryotic host is the baker""s yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. It will be used generically to represent lower eukaryotes although a number of other strains and species are also available. Yeast vectors typically consist of a replication origin (unless of the integrating type), a selection gene, a promoter, DNA encoding the desired protein or its fragments, and sequences for translation termination, polyadenylation, and transcription termination. Suitable expression vectors for yeast include such constitutive promoters as 3-phosphoglycerate kinase and various other glycolytic enzyme gene promoters or such inducible promoters as the alcohol dehydrogenase 2 promoter or metallothionine promoter. Suitable vectors include derivatives of the following types: self-replicating low copy number (such as the YRp-series), self-replicating high copy number (such as the YEp-series); integrating types (such as the YIp-series), or mini-chromosomes (such as the YCp-series).
Higher eukaryotic tissue culture cells are the preferred host cells for expression of the monocyte protein. In principle, most any higher eukaryotic tissue culture cell line may be used, e.g., insect baculovirus expression systems, whether from an invertebrate or vertebrate source. However, mammalian cells are preferred to achieve proper processing, both cotranslationally and posttranslationally. Transformation or transfection and propagation of such cells is routine. Useful cell lines include HeLa cells, Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cell lines, baby rat kidney (BRK) cell lines, insect cell lines, bird cell lines, and monkey (COS) cell lines. Expression vectors for such cell lines usually include an origin of replication, a promoter, a translation initiation site, RNA splice sites (e.g., if genomic DNA is used), a polyadenylation site, and a transcription termination site. These vectors also may contain a selection gene or amplification gene. Suitable expression vectors may be plasmids, viruses, or retroviruses carrying promoters derived, e.g., from such sources as from adenovirus, SV40, parvoviruses, vaccinia virus, or cytomegalovirus. Representative examples of suitable expression vectors include pCDNA1; pCD, see Okayama, et al. (1985) Mol. Cell Biol. 5:1136-1142; pMC1neo Poly-A, see Thomas, et al. (1987) Cell 51:503-512; and a baculovirus vector such as pAC 373 or pAC 610.
In certain instances, the monocyte proteins need not be glycosylated to elicit biological responses in certain assays. However, it will often be desirable to express a monocyte polypeptide in a system which provides a specific or defined glycosylation pattern. In this case, the usual pattern will be that provided naturally by the expression system. However, the pattern will be modifiable by exposing the polypeptide, e.g., in unglycosylated form, to appropriate glycosylating proteins introduced into a heterologous expression system. For example, a monocyte gene may be co-transformed with one or more genes encoding mammalian or other glycosylating enzymes. It is further understood that over glycosylation may be detrimental to monocyte protein biological activity, and that one of skill may perform routine testing to optimize the degree of glycosylation which confers optimal biological activity.
A monocyte protein, or a fragment thereof, may be engineered to be phosphatidyl inositol (PI) linked to a cell membrane, but can be removed from membranes by treatment with a phosphatidyl inositol cleaving enzyme, e.g., phosphatidyl inositol phospholipase-C. This releases the antigen in a biologically active form, and allows purification by standard procedures of protein chemistry. See, e.g., Low (1989) Biochem. Biophys. Acta 988:427-454; Tse, et al. (1985) Science 230:1003-1008; Brunner, et al. (1991) J. Cell Biol. 114:1275-1283; and Coligan, et al. (eds.) (1996 and periodic supplements) Current Protocols in Protein Science, John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y.
Now that these monocyte proteins have been characterized, fragments or derivatives thereof can be prepared by conventional processes for synthesizing peptides. These include processes such as are described in Stewart and Young (1984) Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis Pierce Chemical Co., Rockford, Ill.; Bodanszky and Bodanszky (1984) The Practice of Peptide Synthesis Springer-Verlag, New York, N.Y.; and Bodanszky (1984) The Principles of Peptide Synthesis Springer-Verlag, New York, N.Y. See also Merrifield (1986) Science 232:341-347; and Dawson, et al. (1994) Science 266:776-779. For example, an azide process, an acid chloride process, an acid anhydride process, a mixed anhydride process, an active ester process (for example, p-nitrophenyl ester, N-hydroxysuccinimide ester, or cyanomethyl ester), a carbodiimidazole process, an oxidative-reductive process, or a dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCCD)/additive process can be used. Solid phase and solution phase syntheses are both applicable to the foregoing processes.
The prepared protein and fragments thereof can be isolated and purified from the reaction mixture by means of peptide separation, for example, by extraction, precipitation, electrophoresis and various forms of chromatography, and the like. The monocyte proteins of this invention can be obtained in varying degrees of purity depending upon the desired use. Purification can be accomplished by use of known protein purification techniques or by the use of the antibodies or binding partners herein described, e.g., in immunoabsorbant affinity chromatography. This immunoabsorbant affinity chromatography is carried out by first linking the antibodies to a solid support and contacting the linked antibodies with solubilized lysates of appropriate source cells, lysates of other cells expressing the protein, or lysates or supernatants of cells producing the proteins as a result of DNA techniques, see below.
Multiple cell lines may be screened for one which expresses said protein at a high level compared with other cells. Various cell lines, e.g., a mouse thymic stromal cell line TA4, is screened and selected for its favorable handling properties. Natural monocyte cell proteins can be isolated from natural sources, or by expression from a transformed cell using an appropriate expression vector. Purification of the expressed protein is achieved by standard procedures, or may be combined with engineered means for effective purification at high efficiency from cell lysates or supernatants. FLAG or His6 segments can be used for such purification features.
V. Antibodies
Antibodies can be raised to these various monocyte proteins, including individual, polymorphic, allelic, strain, or species variants, and fragments thereof, both in their naturally occurring (full-length) forms and in their recombinant forms. Additionally, antibodies can be raised to monocyte proteins in either their active forms or in their inactive forms. Anti-idiotypic antibodies may also be used.
a. Antibody Production
A number of immunogens may be used to produce antibodies specifically reactive with these monocyte proteins. Recombinant protein is the preferred immunogen for the production of monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies. Naturally occurring protein may also be used either in pure or impure form. Synthetic peptides made using the human monocyte protein sequences described herein may also used as an immunogen for the production of antibodies to the monocyte protein. Recombinant protein can be expressed in eukaryotic or prokaryotic cells as described herein, and purified as described. The product is then injected into an animal capable of producing antibodies. Either monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies may be generated for subsequent use in immunoassays to measure the protein.
Methods of producing polyclonal antibodies are known to those of skill in the art. In brief, an immunogen, preferably a purified protein, is mixed with an adjuvant and animals are immunized with the mixture. The animal""s immune response to the immunogen preparation is monitored by taking test bleeds and determining the titer of reactivity to the monocyte protein of interest. When appropriately high titers of antibody to the immunogen are obtained, blood is collected from the animal and antisera are prepared. Further fractionation of the antisera to enrich for antibodies reactive to the protein can be done if desired. See, e.g., Harlow and Lane.
Monoclonal antibodies may be obtained by various techniques familiar to those skilled in the art. Briefly, spleen cells from an animal immunized with a desired antigen are immortalized, commonly by fusion with a myeloma cell. See, e.g., Kohler and Milstein (1976) Eur. J. Immunol. 6:511-519, which is incorporated herein by reference. Alternative methods of immortalization include transformation with Epstein Barr Virus, oncogenes, or retroviruses, or other methods known in the art. Colonies arising from single immortalized cells are screened for production of antibodies of the desired specificity and affinity for the antigen, and yield of the monoclonal antibodies produced by such cells may be enhanced by various techniques, including injection into the peritoneal cavity of a vertebrate host. Alternatively, one may isolate DNA sequences which encode a monoclonal antibody or a binding fragment thereof by screening a DNA library from human B cells according to the general protocol outlined by Huse, et al. (1989) Science 246:1275-1281.
Antibodies, including binding fragments and single chain versions, against predetermined fragments of these monocyte proteins can be raised by immunization of animals with conjugates of the fragments with carrier proteins as described above. Monoclonal antibodies are prepared from cells secreting the desired antibody. These antibodies can be screened for binding to normal or defective monocyte proteins, or screened for agonistic or antagonistic activity. These monoclonal antibodies will usually bind with at least a KD of about 1 mM, more usually at least about 300 xcexcM, typically at least about 100 xcexcM, more typically at least about 30 xcexcM, preferably at least about 10 xcexcM, and more preferably at least about 3 xcexcM or better. Standard methods are available for selection of high affinity and selective antibody preparations.
In some instances, it is desirable to prepare monoclonal antibodies from various mammalian hosts, such as mice, rodents, primates, humans, etc. Description of techniques for preparing such monoclonal antibodies may be found in, e.g., Stites, et al. (eds.) Basic and Clinical Immunology (4th ed.) Lange Medical Publications, Los Altos, Calif., and references cited therein; Harlow and Lane (1988) Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual CSH Press; Goding (1986) Monoclonal Antibodies: Principles and Practice (2d ed.) Academic Press, New York, N.Y.; and particularly in Kohler and Milstein (1975) Nature 256:495-497, which discusses one method of generating monoclonal antibodies. Summarized briefly, this method involves injecting an animal with an inmunogen to initiate a humoral immune response. The animal is then sacrificed and cells taken from its spleen, which are then fused with myeloma cells. The result is a hybrid cell or xe2x80x9chybridomaxe2x80x9d that is capable of reproducing in vitro. The population of hybridomas is then screened to isolate individual clones, each of which secretes a single antibody species to the immunogen. In this manner, the individual antibody species obtained are the products of immortalized and cloned single B cells from the immune animal generated in response to a specific site recognized on the immunogenic substance.
Other suitable techniques involve selection of libraries of antibodies in phage or similar vectors. See, Huse, et al. (1989) xe2x80x9cGeneration of a Large Combinatorial Library of the Immunoglobulin Repertoire in Phage Lambda,xe2x80x9d Science 246:1275-1281; and Ward, et al. (1989) Nature 341:544-546. The polypeptides and antibodies of the present invention may be used with or without modification, including chimeric or humanized antibodies. Frequently, the polypeptides and antibodies will be labeled by joining, either covalently or non-covalently, a substance which provides for a detectable signal. A wide variety of labels and conjugation techniques are known and are reported extensively in both the scientific and patent literature. Suitable labels include radionuclides, enzymes, substrates, cofactors, inhibitors, fluorescent moieties, chemiluminescent moieties, magnetic particles, and the like. Patents, teaching the use of such labels include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,837; 3,850,752; 3,939,350; 3,996,345; 4,277,437; 4,275,149; and 4,366,241. Also, recombinant immunoglobulins may be produced. See, Cabilly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567; and Queen, et al. (1989) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 86:10029-10033.
The antibodies of this invention can also be used for affinity chromatography in isolating each monocyte protein. Columns can be prepared where the antibodies are linked to a solid support, e.g., particles, such as agarose, SEPHADEX, or the like, where a cell lysate may be passed through the column, the column washed, followed by increasing concentrations of a mild denaturant, whereby purified monocyte protein will be released.
The antibodies may also be used to screen expression libraries for particular expression products. Usually the antibodies used in such a procedure will be labeled with a moiety allowing easy detection of presence of antigen by antibody binding.
Antibodies to monocyte proteins may be used for the analysis or, or identification of specific cell population components which express the respective protein. By assaying the expression products of cells expressing monocyte proteins it is possible to diagnose disease, e.g., immune-compromised conditions, monocyte depleted conditions, or overproduction of monocyte.
Antibodies raised against each monocyte will also be useful to raise anti-idiotypic antibodies. These will be useful in detecting or diagnosing various immunological conditions related to expression of the respective antigens.
b. Immunoassays
A particular protein can be measured by a variety of immunoassay methods. For a review of immunological and immunoassay procedures in general, see Stites and Terr (eds.) 1991 Basic and Clinical Immunology (7th ed.). Moreover, the immunoassays of the present invention can be performed in any of several configurations, which are reviewed extensively in Maggio (ed.) (1980) Enzyme Immunoassay CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla.; Tijan (1985) xe2x80x9cPractice and Theory of Enzyme Immunoassays,xe2x80x9d Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Elsevier Science Publishers B. V., Amsterdam; and Harlow and Lane Antibodies, A Laboratory Manual, supra, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. See also Chan (ed.) (1987) Immunoassay: A Practical Guide Academic Press, Orlando, Fla.; Price and Newman (eds.) (1991) Principles and Practice of Immunoassays Stockton Press, NY; and Ngo (ed.). (1988) Non-isotopic Immunoassays Plenum Press, NY.
Immunoassays for measurement of these monocyte proteins can be performed by a variety of methods known to those skilled in the art. In brief, immunoassays to measure the protein can be competitive or noncompetitive binding assays. In competitive binding assays, the sample to be analyzed competes with a labeled analyte for specific binding sites on a capture agent bound to a solid surface. Preferably the capture agent is an antibody specifically reactive with the monocyte protein produced as described above. The concentration of labeled analyte bound to the capture agent is inversely proportional to the amount of free analyte present in the sample.
In a competitive binding immunoassay, the monocyte protein present in the sample competes with labeled protein for binding to a specific binding agent, for example, an antibody specifically reactive with the monocyte protein. The binding agent may be bound to a solid surface to effect separation of bound labeled protein from the unbound labeled protein. Alternately, the competitive binding assay may be conducted in liquid phase and any of a variety of techniques known in the art may be used to separate the bound labeled protein from the unbound labeled protein. Following separation, the amount of bound labeled protein is determined. The amount of protein present in the sample is inversely proportional to the amount of labeled protein binding.
Alternatively, a homogeneous immunoassay may be performed in which a separation step is not needed. In these immunoassays, the label on the protein is altered by the binding of the protein to its specific binding agent. This alteration in the labeled protein results in a decrease or increase in the signal emitted by label, so that measurement of the label at the end of the immunoassay allows for detection or quantitation of the protein.
These monocyte proteins may also be quantitatively determined by a variety of noncompetitive immunoassay methods. For example, a two-site, solid phase sandwich immunoassay may be used. In this type of assay, a binding agent for the protein, for example an antibody, is attached to a solid support. A second protein binding agent, which may also be an antibody, and which binds the protein at a different site, is labeled. After binding at both sites on the protein has occurred, the unbound labeled binding agent is removed and the amount of labeled binding agent bound to the solid phase is measured. The amount of labeled binding agent bound is directly proportional to the amount of protein in the sample.
Western blot analysis can be used to determine the presence of monocyte proteins in a sample. Electrophoresis is carried out, e.g., on a tissue sample suspected of containing the protein. Following electrophoresis to separate the proteins, and transfer of the proteins to a suitable solid support such as a nitrocellulose filter, the solid support is incubated with an antibody reactive with the denatured protein. This antibody may be labeled, or alternatively may be it may be detected by subsequent incubation with a second labeled antibody that binds the primary antibody.
The immunoassay formats described above employ labeled assay components. The label can be in a variety of forms. The label may be coupled directly or indirectly to the desired component of the assay according to methods well known in the art. A wide variety of labels may be used. The component may be labeled by any one of several methods. Traditionally a radioactive label incorporating 3H, 125I, 35S, 14C, or 32P is used. Non-radioactive labels include ligands which bind to labeled antibodies, fluorophores, chemiluminescent agents, enzymes, and antibodies which can serve as specific binding pair members for a labeled protein. The choice of label depends on sensitivity required, ease of conjugation with the compound, stability requirements, and available instrumentation. For a review of various labeling or signal producing systems which may be used, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,904, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Antibodies reactive with a particular protein can also be measured by a variety of immunoassay methods. For reviews of immunological and immunoassay procedures applicable to the measurement of antibodies by immunoassay techniques, see, e.g., Stites and Terr (eds.) Basic and Clinical Immunology (7th ed.) supra; Maggio (ed.) Enzyme Immunoassay, supra; and Harlow and Lane Antibodies, A Laboratory Manual, supra.
A variety of different immunoassay formats, separation techniques, and labels can be also be used similar to those described above for the measurement of specific proteins. Moreover, many methods are known for evaluating selectivity of binding for specific protein or closely related proteins.
VI. Purified Monocyte Proteins
The human monocyte FDF03 protein amino acid sequence is provided in SEQ ID NO: 2. Partial mouse sequence is provided in SEQ ID NO: 4. Human YE01 amino acid and nucleotide sequences for the Ig-family member are provided in SEQ ID NO: 5-10. The receptor family members, designated KTE03, including the YYB01, YYB04, and KLM63, KLM66, and KLM67 embodiments, are described in SEQ ID NO: 11-22.
The peptide sequences allow preparation of peptides to generate antibodies to recognize such segments, and allow preparation of oligonucleotides which encode such sequences. Moreover, affinity reagents allow detection and purification of more protein, including full length or recombinant forms. And oligonucleotide sequences allow detection of cDNAs encoding, or closely related to, these.
VII. Physical Variants
This invention also encompasses proteins or peptides having substantial amino acid sequence similarity with an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 or 4; 6, 8, or 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22, especially splice variants. Variants exhibiting substitutions, e.g., 20 or fewer, preferably 10 or fewer, and more preferably 5 or fewer substitutions, are also enabled. Where the substitutions are conservative substitutions, the variants will share immunogenic or antigenic similarity or cross-reactivity with a corresponding natural sequence protein. Natural variants include individual, allelic, polymorphic, strain, or species variants.
Amino acid sequence similarity, or sequence identity, is determined by optimizing residue matches, if necessary, by introducing gaps as required. This changes when considering conservative substitutions as matches. Conservative substitutions typically include substitutions within the following groups: glycine, alanine; valine, isoleucine, leucine; aspartic acid, glutamic acid; asparagine, glutamine; serine, threonine; lysine, arginine; and phenylalanine, tyrosine. Homologous amino acid sequences include natural allelic and interspecies variations in each respective protein sequence. Typical homologous proteins or peptides will have from 50-100% similarity (if gaps can be introduced), to 75-100% similarity (if conservative substitutions are included) with the amino acid sequence of the relevant monocyte protein. Identity measures will be at least about 50%, generally at least 60%, more generally at least 65%, usually at least 70%, more usually at least 75%, preferably at least 80%, and more preferably at least 80%, and in particularly preferred embodiments, at least 85% or more. See also Needleham, et al. (1970) J. Mol. Biol. 48:443-453; Sankoff, et al. (1983) Time Warps. String Edits, and Macromolecules: The Theory and Practice of Sequence Comparison Chapter One, Addison-Wesley, Reading, Mass.; and software packages from IntelliGenetics, Mountain View, Calif.; and the University of Wisconsin Genetics Computer Group (GCG), Madison, Wis.
Nucleic acids encoding the corresponding mammalian monocyte proteins will typically hybridize, e.g., to SEQ ID NO 1 and/or 3; 5, 7, and/or 9; or 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, and/or 21 under stringent conditions. For example, nucleic acids encoding the respective monocyte proteins will typically hybridize to the appropriate nucleic acid under stringent hybridization conditions, while providing few false positive hybridization signals. Generally, stringent conditions are selected to be about 10xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm) for the sequence being hybridized to at a defined ionic strength and pH. The Tm is the temperature (under defined ionic strength and pH) at which 50% of the target sequence hybridizes to a perfectly matched probe. Typically, stringent conditions will be those in which the salt concentration in wash is about 0.02 molar at pH 7 and the temperature is at least about 50xc2x0 C. Other factors may significantly affect the stringency of hybridization, including, among others, base composition and size of the complementary strands, the presence of organic solvents such as formamide, and the extent of base mismatching. A preferred embodiment will include nucleic acids which will bind to disclosed sequences in 50% formamide and 20-50 mM NaCl at 42xc2x0 C. In certain cases, the stringency may be relaxed to detect other nucleic acids exhibiting less than complete sequence identity.
An isolated monocyte gene DNA can be readily modified by nucleotide substitutions, nucleotide deletions, nucleotide insertions, and inversions of nucleotide stretches. These modifications result in novel DNA sequences which encode these monocyte antigens, their derivatives, or proteins having highly similar physiological, immunogenic, or antigenic activity.
Modified sequences can be used to produce mutant antigens or to enhance expression. Enhanced expression may involve gene amplification, increased transcription, increased translation, and other mechanisms. Such mutant monocyte protein derivatives include predetermined or site-specific mutations of the respective protein or its fragments. xe2x80x9cMutant monocyte proteinxe2x80x9d encompasses a polypeptide otherwise falling within the homology definition of the monocyte protein as set forth above, but having an amino acid sequence which differs from that of the monocyte protein as found in nature, whether by way of deletion, substitution, or insertion. In particular, xe2x80x9csite specific mutant monocyte proteinxe2x80x9d generally includes proteins having significant similarity with a protein having a sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 or 4; 6, 8, or 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22. Generally, the variant will share many physicochemical and biological activities, e.g., antigenic or immunogenic, with those sequences, and in preferred embodiments contain most or all of the disclosed sequence. Similar concepts apply to these various monocyte proteins, particularly those found in various warm blooded animals, e.g., primates and mammals.
Although site specific mutation sites are predetermined, mutants need not be site specific. Monocyte protein mutagenesis can be conducted by making amino acid insertions or deletions. Substitutions, deletions, insertions, or any combinations may be generated to arrive at a final construct. Insertions include amino- or carboxyl-terminal fusions. Random mutagenesis can be conducted at a target codon and the expressed mutants can then be screened for the desired activity. Methods for making substitution mutations at predetermined sites in DNA having a known sequence are well known in the art, e.g., by M13 primer mutagenesis or polymerase chain reaction (PCR) techniques. See also, Sambrook, et al. (1989) and Ausubel, et al. (1987 and Supplements). The mutations in the DNA normally should not place coding sequences out of reading frames and preferably will not create complementary regions that could hybridize to produce secondary mRNA structure such as loops or hairpins.
The present invention also provides recombinant proteins, e.g., heterologous fusion proteins using segments from these proteins. A heterologous fusion protein is a fusion of proteins or segments which are naturally not normally fused in the same manner. Thus, the fusion product of an immunoglobulin with a respective monocyte polypeptide is a continuous protein molecule having sequences fused in a typical peptide linkage, typically made as a single translation product and exhibiting properties derived from each source peptide. A similar concept applies to heterologous nucleic acid sequences.
In addition, new constructs may be made from combining similar functional domains from other proteins. For example, domains or other segments may be xe2x80x9cswappedxe2x80x9d between different new fusion polypeptides or fragments, typically with related proteins, e.g., within the Ig family or the Fc receptor family. Preferably, intact structural domains will be used, e.g., intact Ig portions. See, e.g., Cunningham, et al. (1989) Science 243:1330-1336; and O""Dowd, et al. (1988) J. Biol. Chem. 263:15985-15992. Thus, new chimeric polypeptides exhibiting new combinations of specificities will result from the functional linkage of protein-binding specificities and other functional domains. Also, alanine scanning mutagenesis may be applied, preferably to residues which structurally are exterior to the secondary structure, which will avoid most of the critical residues which generally disrupt tertiary structure.
xe2x80x9cDerivativesxe2x80x9d of these monocyte antigens include amino acid sequence mutants, glycosylation variants, and covalent or aggregate conjugates with other chemical moieties. Covalent derivatives can be prepared by linkage of functionalities to groups which are found in these monocyte protein amino acid side chains or at the N- or C-termini, by means which are well known in the art. These derivatives can include, without limitation, aliphatic esters or amides of the carboxyl terminus, or of residues containing carboxyl side chains, O-acyl derivatives of hydroxyl group-containing residues, and N-acyl derivatives of the amino terminal amino acid or amino-group containing residues, e.g., lysine or arginine. Acyl groups are selected from the group of alkyl-moieties including C3 to C18 normal alkyl, thereby forming alkanoyl aroyl species. Covalent attachment to carrier proteins may be important when immunogenic moieties are haptens.
In particular, glycosylation alterations are included, e.g., made by modifying the glycosylation patterns of a polypeptide during its synthesis and processing, or in further processing steps. Particularly preferred means for accomplishing this are by exposing the polypeptide to glycosylating enzymes derived from cells which normally provide such processing, e.g., mammalian glycosylation enzymes. Deglycosylation enzymes are also contemplated. Also embraced are versions of the same primary amino acid sequence which have other minor modifications, including phosphorylated amino acid residues, e.g., phosphotyrosine, phosphoserine, or phosphothreonine, or other moieties, including ribosyl groups or cross-linking reagents. Also, proteins comprising substitutions are encompassed, which should retain substantial immunogenicity, to produce antibodies which recognize a protein of SEQ ID NO: 2 or 4; 6, 8, or 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22. Alternatively, it may be desired to produce antibodies which recognize all or subsets of SEQ ID NO: 2 and 4; 6, 8, and 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, and 22. Typically, these proteins will contain less than 20 residue substitutions from the disclosed sequence, more typically less than 10 substitutions, preferably less than 5, and more preferably less than 3. Alternatively, proteins which begin and end at structural domains will usually retain antigenicity and cross immunogenicity.
A major group of derivatives are covalent conjugates of the monocyte proteins or fragments thereof with other proteins or polypeptides. These derivatives can be synthesized in recombinant culture such as N- or C-terminal fusions or by the use of agents known in the art for their. usefulness in cross-linking proteins through reactive side groups. Preferred protein derivatization sites with cross-linking agents are at free amino groups, carbohydrate moieties, and cysteine residues.
Fusion polypeptides between these monocyte proteins and other homologous or heterologous proteins are also provided. Heterologous polypeptides may be fusions between different surface markers, resulting in, e.g., a hybrid protein. Likewise, heterologous fusions may be constructed which would exhibit a combination of properties or activities of the derivative proteins. Typical examples are fusions of a reporter polypeptide, e.g., luciferase, with a segment or domain of a protein, e.g., a receptor-binding segment, so that the presence or location of the fused protein may be easily determined. See, e.g., Dull, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,609. Other gene fusion partners include bacterial xcex2-galactosidase, trpE, Protein A, xcex2-lactamase, alpha amylase, alcohol dehydrogenase, and yeast alpha mating factor. See, e.g., Godowski, et al. (1988) Science 241:812-816.
Such polypeptides may also have amino acid residues which have been chemically modified by phosphorylation, sulfonation, biotinylation, or the addition or removal of other moieties, particularly those which have molecular shapes similar to phosphate groups. In some embodiments, the modifications will be useful labeling reagents, or serve as purification targets, e.g., affinity ligands.
This invention also contemplates the use of derivatives of these monocyte proteins other than variations in amino acid sequence or glycosylation. Such derivatives may involve covalent or aggregative association with chemical moieties. These derivatives generally fall into the three classes: (1) salts, (2) side chain and terminal residue covalent modifications, and (3) adsorption complexes, for example with cell membranes. Such covalent or aggregative derivatives are useful as immunogens, as reagents in immunoassays, or in purification methods such as for affinity purification of ligands or other binding ligands. For example, a monocyte protein antigen can be immobilized by covalent bonding to a solid support such as cyanogen bromide-activated Sepharose, by methods which are well known in the art, or adsorbed onto polyolefin surfaces, with or without glutaraldehyde cross-linking, for use in the assay or purification of anti-monocyte protein antibodies. The monocyte proteins can also be labeled with a detectable group, e.g., radioiodinated by the chloramine T procedure, covalently bound to rare earth chelates, or conjugated to another fluorescent moiety for use in diagnostic assays. Purification of these monocyte proteins may be effected by immobilized antibodies.
Isolated monocyte protein genes will allow transformation of cells lacking expression of a corresponding monocyte protein, e.g., either species types or cells which lack corresponding proteins and exhibit negative background activity. Expression of transformed genes will allow isolation of antigenically pure cell lines, with defined or single specie variants. This approach will allow for more sensitive detection and discrimination of the physiological effects of these monocyte proteins. Subcellular fragments, e.g., cytoplasts or membrane fragments, can be isolated and used.
VIII. Binding Agent:Monocyte Protein Complexes
A monocyte protein that specifically binds to or that is specifically immunoreactive with an antibody generated against a defined immunogen, such as an immunogen consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 and/or 4; 6, 8, and/or 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, and/or 22, is determined in an immunoassay. The immunoassay uses a polyclonal antiserum which was raised to the protein of SEQ ID NO: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22, or appropriate combination. This antiserum is selected to have low crossreactivity against other members of the related families, and any such crossreactivity is, or may be, removed by immunoabsorption prior to use in the immunoassay.
In order to produce antisera for use in an immunoassay, the protein of SEQ ID NO: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22 is isolated as described herein. For example, recombinant protein may be produced in a mammalian cell line. An inbred strain of mice such as Balb/c is immunized with the appropriate protein using a standard adjuvant, such as Freund""s adjuvant, and a standard mouse immunization protocol (see Harlow and Lane, supra). Alternatively, a synthetic peptide derived from the sequences disclosed herein and conjugated to a carrier protein can be used an immunogen. Polyclonal sera are collected and titered against the immunogen protein in an immunoassay, e.g., a solid phase immunoassay with the immunogen immobilized on a solid support. Polyclonal antisera with a titer of 104 or greater are selected and tested for their cross reactivity against other related proteins, using a competitive binding immunoassay such as the one described in Harlow and Lane, supra, at pages 570-573. See also Hertzenberg, et al. (eds. 1996) Weir""s Handbook of Experimental Immunology vols. 1-4, Blackwell Science; and Coligan (1991) Current Protocols in Immunology Wiley/Greene, NY. Preferably two different related proteins are used in this determination in conjunction with a given monocyte protein. For example, with the Ig family protein, at least two other family members are used to absorb out shared epitopes. In conjunction with the Fc family member, two other members of the family are used. These other family members can be produced as recombinant proteins and isolated using standard molecular biology and protein chemistry techniques as described herein.
Immunoassays in the competitive binding format can be used for the crossreactivity determinations. For example, the protein can be immobilized to a solid support. Proteins added to the assay compete with the binding of the antisera to the immobilized antigen. The ability of the above proteins to compete with the binding of the antisera to the immobilized protein is compared to the protein of SEQ ID NO 2 and/or 4; 6, 8, and/or 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, and/or 22. The percent crossreactivity for the above proteins is calculated, using standard calculations. Those antisera with less than 10% crossreactivity with each of the proteins listed above are selected and pooled. The cross-reacting antibodies are then removed from the pooled antisera by immunoabsorption with the above-listed proteins.
The immunoabsorbed and pooled antisera are then used in a competitive binding immunoassay as described above to compare a second protein to the immunogen protein, e.g., the monocyte protein of SEQ ID NO: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, or 22. In order to make this comparison, the two proteins are each assayed at a wide range of concentrations and the amount of each protein required to inhibit 50% of the binding of the antisera to the immobilized protein is determined. If the amount of the second protein required is less than twice the amount of the protein, e.g., of SEQ ID NO: 2, that is required, then the second protein is said to specifically bind to an antibody generated to the immunogen.
It is understood that monocyte proteins are each a family of homologous proteins that comprise two or more genes. For a particular gene product, such as the human Ig family member protein, the invention encompasses not only the amino acid sequences disclosed herein, but also to other proteins that are allelic, polymorphic, non-allelic, or species variants. It is also understood that the term xe2x80x9chuman monocyte proteinxe2x80x9d includes nonnatural mutations introduced by deliberate mutation using conventional recombinant technology such as single site mutation, or by excising short sections of DNA encoding these proteins or splice variants from the gene, or by substituting or adding small numbers of new amino acids. Such minor alterations must substantially maintain the immunoidentity of the original molecule and/or its biological activity. Thus, these alterations include proteins that are specifically immunoreactive with a designated naturally occurring respective monocyte protein, for example, the human monocyte protein exhibiting SEQ ID NO: 4. Particular protein modifications considered minor would include conservative substitution of amino acids with similar chemical properties, as described above for each protein family as a whole. By aligning a protein optimally with the protein of SEQ ID NO 2 and 4; 6, 8, and 10; or 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, and 22, and by using the conventional immunoassays described herein to determine immunoidentity, one can determine the protein compositions of the invention.
IX. Uses
The present invention provides reagents which will find use in diagnostic applications as described elsewhere herein, e.g., in the general description for developmental abnormalities, or below in the description of kits for diagnosis.
Monocyte genes, e.g., DNA or RNA may be used as a component in a forensic assay. For instance, the nucleotide sequences provided may be labeled using, e.g., 32P or biotin and used to probe standard restriction fragment polymorphism blots, providing a measurable character to aid in distinguishing between individuals. Such probes may be used in well-known forensic techniques such as genetic fingerprinting. In addition, nucleotide probes made from monocyte sequences may be used in in situ assays to detect chromosomal abnormalities.
Antibodies and other binding agents directed towards monocyte proteins or nucleic acids may be used to purify the corresponding monocyte protein molecule. As described in the Examples below, antibody purification of monocyte proteins is both possible and practicable. Antibodies and other binding agents may also be used in a diagnostic fashion to determine whether monocyte components are present in a tissue sample or cell population using well-known techniques described herein. The ability to attach a binding agent to a monocyte protein provides a means to diagnose disorders associated with expression misregulation. Antibodies and other monocyte protein binding agents may also be useful as histological markers. As described in the examples below, the expression of each of these proteins is limited to specific tissue types. By directing a probe, such as an antibody or nucleic acid to the respective monocyte protein, it is possible to use the probe to distinguish tissue and cell types in situ or in vitro.
This invention also provides reagents which may exhibit significant therapeutic value. The monocyte proteins (naturally occurring or recombinant), fragments thereof, and antibodies thereto, along with compounds identified as having binding affinity to the monocyte protein, may be useful in the treatment of conditions associated with abnormal physiology or development, including abnormal proliferation, e.g., cancerous conditions, or degenerative conditions. Abnormal proliferation, regeneration, degeneration, and atrophy may be modulated by appropriate therapeutic treatment using the compositions provided herein. For example, a disease or disorder associated with abnormal expression or abnormal signaling by a monocyte, e.g., as an antigen presenting cell, is a target for an agonist or antagonist of the protein. The proteins likely play a role in regulation or development of hematopoietic cells, e.g., lymphoid cells, which affect immunological responses, e.g., antigen presentation and the resulting effector functions.
For example, the DX26 antibody shows that inhibitory antibodies will be useful in modulating NK or T cell functions, e.g., killing. Such modulation will typically be a 20% effect, either increasing or decreasing, e.g., the killing effect, but in preferred embodiments will have a 30%, 40%, 50%, or more. Because the distribution is also in monocytes, the molecule will probably also affect the regulation of monocyte mediated or initiated effector functions of the immune system, e.g., autoimmune responses, transplantation rejection, graft vs. host disease, inflammatory conditions, etc. These molecules may also affect elimination of neoplastic conditions, e.g., tumor rejection.
Other abnormal developmental conditions are known in cell types shown to possess monocyte protein mRNA by northern blot analysis. See Berkow (ed.) The Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy, Merck and Co., Rahway, N.J.; and Thorn, et al. Harrison""s Principles of Internal Medicine, McGraw-Hill, NY. Developmental or functional abnormalities, e.g., of the immune system, cause significant medical abnormalities and conditions which may be susceptible to prevention or treatment using compositions provided herein.
Recombinant monocyte proteins or antibodies might be purified and then administered to a patient. These reagents can be combined for therapeutic use with additional active or inert ingredients, e.g., in conventional pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents, e.g., immunogenic adjuvants, along with physiologically innocuous stabilizers and excipients. In particular, these may be useful in a vaccine context, where the antigen is combined with one of these therapeutic versions of agonists or antagonists. These combinations can be sterile filtered and placed into dosage forms as by lyophilization in dosage vials or storage in stabilized aqueous preparations. This invention also contemplates use of antibodies or binding fragments thereof, including forms which are not complement binding.
Drug screening using antibodies or receptor or fragments thereof can identify compounds having binding affinity to these monocyte proteins, including isolation of associated components. Subsequent biological assays can then be utilized to determine if the compound has intrinsic stimulating activity and is therefore a blocker or antagonist in that it blocks the activity of the protein. Likewise, a compound having intrinsic stimulating activity might activate the cell through the protein and is thus an agonist in that it simulates the cell. This invention further contemplates the therapeutic use of antibodies to the proteins as antagonists.
The quantities of reagents necessary for effective therapy will depend upon many different factors, including means of administration, target site, physiological state of the patient, and other medicants administered. Thus, treatment dosages should be titrated to optimize safety and efficacy. Typically, dosages used in vitro may provide useful guidance in the amounts useful for in situ administration of these reagents. Animal testing of effective doses for treatment of particular disorders will provide further predictive indication of human dosage. Various considerations are described, e.g., in Gilman, et al. (eds.) (1990) Goodman and Gilman""s: The Pharmacological Bases of Therapeutics (8th ed.) Pergamon Press; and (1990) Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (17th ed.) Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa. Methods for administration are discussed therein and below, e.g., for oral, intravenous, intraperitoneal, or intramuscular administration, transdermal diffusion, and others. Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers will include water, saline, buffers, and other compounds described, e.g., in the Merck Index, Merck and Co., Rahway, N.J. Dosage ranges would ordinarily be expected to be in amounts lower than 1 mM concentrations, typically less than about 10 xcexcM concentrations, usually less than about 100 nM, preferably less than about 10 xcexcM (picomolar), and most preferably less than about 1 fM (femtomolar), with an appropriate carrier. Slow release formulations, or a slow release apparatus will often be utilized for continuous administration.
The monocyte proteins, fragments thereof, and antibodies to it or its fragments, antagonists, and agonists, could be administered directly to the host to be treated or, depending on the size of the compounds, it may be desirable to conjugate them to carrier proteins such as ovalbumin or serum albumin prior to their administration. Therapeutic formulations may be administered in many conventional dosage formulations. While it is possible for the active ingredient to be administered alone, it is preferable to present it as a pharmaceutical formulation. Formulations typically comprise at least one active ingredient, as defined above, together with one or more acceptable carriers thereof. Each carrier should be both pharmaceutically and physiologically acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients and not injurious to the patient. Formulations include those suitable for oral, rectal, nasal, or parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous and intradermal) administration. The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any methods well known in the art of pharmacy. See, e.g., Gilman, et al. (eds.) (1990) Goodman and Gilman""s: The Pharmacological Bases of Therapeutics (8th ed.) Pergamon Press; and (1990) Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (17th ed.) Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.; Avis, et al. (eds.) (1993) Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Parenteral Medications Dekker, NY.; Lieberman, et al. (eds.) (1990) Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Tablets Dekker, NY.; and Lieberman, et al. (eds.) (1990) Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Disperse Systems Dekker, NY. The therapy of this invention may be combined with or used in association with other chemotherapeutic or chemopreventive agents.
Both the naturally occurring and the recombinant form of the monocyte proteins of this invention are particularly useful in kits and assay methods which are capable of screening compounds for binding activity to the proteins. Several methods of automating assays have been developed in recent years so as to permit screening of tens of thousands of compounds in a short period. See, e.g., Fodor, et al. (1991) Science 251:767-773, and other descriptions of chemical diversity libraries, which describe means for testing of binding affinity by a plurality of compounds. The development of suitable assays can be greatly facilitated by the availability of large amounts of purified, e.g., soluble versions of, monocyte protein as provided by this invention.
For example, antagonists can often be found once the protein has been structurally defined. Testing of potential protein analogs is now possible upon the development of highly automated assay methods using a purified surface protein. In particular, new agonists and antagonists will be discovered by using screening techniques described herein. Of particular importance are compounds found to have a combined binding affinity for multiple related cell surface antigens, e.g., compounds which can serve as antagonists for species variants of a monocyte protein.
This invention is particularly useful for screening compounds by using recombinant monocyte protein in a variety of drug screening techniques. The advantages of using a recombinant protein in screening for specific ligands include: (a) improved renewable source of the protein from a specific source; (b) potentially greater number of antigens per cell giving better signal to noise ratio in assays; and (c) species variant specificity (theoretically giving greater biological and disease specificity).
One method of drug screening utilizes eukaryotic or prokaryotic host cells which are stably transformed with recombinant DNA molecules expressing a monocyte protein. Cells may be isolated which express that protein in isolation from any others. Such cells, either in viable or fixed form, can be used for standard surface protein binding assays. See also, Parce, et al. (1989) Science 246:243-247; and Owicki, et al. (1990) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 87:4007-4011, which describe sensitive methods to detect cellular responses. Competitive assays are particularly useful, where the cells (source of monocyte protein) are contacted and incubated with an antibody having known binding affinity to the antigen, such as 125I-antibody, and a test sample whose binding affinity to the binding composition is being measured. The bound and free labeled binding compositions are then separated to assess the degree of protein binding. The amount of test compound bound is inversely proportional to the amount of labeled antibody binding to the known source. Many techniques can be used to separate bound from free reagent to assess the degree of binding. This separation step could typically involve a procedure such as adhesion to filters followed by washing, adhesion to plastic followed by washing, or centrifugation of the cell membranes. Viable cells could also be used to screen for the effects of drugs on these monocyte protein mediated functions, e.g., antigen presentation or helper function.
Another method utilizes membranes from transformed eukaryotic or prokaryotic host cells as the source of a monocyte protein. These cells are stably transformed with DNA vectors directing the expression of the appropriate protein, e.g., an engineered membrane bound form. Essentially, the membranes would be prepared from the cells and used in binding assays such as the competitive assay set forth above.
Still another approach is to use solubilized, unpurified or solubilized, purified monocyte protein from transformed eukaryotic or prokaryotic host cells. This allows for a xe2x80x9cmolecularxe2x80x9d binding assay with the advantages of increased specificity, the ability to automate, and high drug test throughput.
Another technique for drug screening involves an approach which provides high throughput screening for compounds having suitable binding affinity to the respective monocyte protein and is described in detail in Geysen, European Patent Application 84/03564, published on Sep. 13, 1984. First, large numbers of different small peptide test compounds are synthesized on a solid substrate, e.g., plastic pins or some other appropriate surface, see Fodor, et al., supra. Then all the pins are reacted with solubilized, unpurified or solubilized, purified monocyte protein, and washed. The next step involves detecting bound reagent, e.g., antibody.
One means for determining which sites interact with specific other proteins is a physical structure determination, e.g., x-ray crystallography or 2 dimensional NMR techniques. These will provide guidance as to which amino acid residues form molecular contact regions. For a detailed description of protein structural determination, see, e.g., Blundell and Johnson (1976) Protein Crystallography Academic Press, NY.
X. Kits
This invention also contemplates use of these monocyte proteins, fragments thereof, peptides, and their fusion products in a variety of diagnostic kits and methods for detecting the presence of a monocyte protein or message. Typically the kit will have a compartment containing either a defined monocyte peptide or gene segment or a reagent which recognizes one or the other, e.g., antibodies.
A kit for determining the binding affinity of a test compound to the respective monocyte protein would typically comprise a test compound; a labeled compound, for example an antibody having known binding affinity for the protein; a source of the monocyte protein (naturally occurring or recombinant); and a means for separating bound from free labeled compound, such as a solid phase for immobilizing the monocyte protein. Once compounds are screened, those having suitable binding affinity to the protein can be evaluated in suitable biological assays, as are well known in the art, to determine whether they act as agonists or antagonists to regulate monocyte function. The availability of recombinant monocyte polypeptides also provide well defined standards for calibrating such assays.
A preferred kit for determining the concentration of, for example, a monocyte protein in a sample would typically comprise a labeled compound, e.g., antibody, having known binding affinity for the monocyte protein, a source of monocyte protein (naturally occurring or recombinant) and a means for separating the bound from free labeled compound, for example, a solid phase for immobilizing the monocyte protein. Compartments containing reagents, and instructions, will normally be provided.
Antibodies, including antigen binding fragments, specific for the respective monocyte or its fragments are useful in diagnostic applications to detect the presence of elevated levels of the protein and/or its fragments. Such diagnostic assays can employ lysates, live cells, fixed cells, immunofluorescence, cell cultures, body fluids, and further can involve the detection of antigens in serum, or the like. Diagnostic assays may be homogeneous (without a separation step between free reagent and antigen-monocyte protein complex) or heterogeneous (with a separation step). Various commercial assays exist, such as radioimmunoassay (RIA), enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), enzyme immunoassay (EIA), enzyme-multiplied immunoassay technique (EMIT), substrate-labeled fluorescent immunoassay (SLFIA), and the like. For example, unlabeled antibodies can be employed by using a second antibody which is labeled and which recognizes the antibody to the monocyte protein or to a particular fragment thereof. Similar assays have also been extensively discussed in the literature. See, e.g., Harlow and Lane (1988) Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, CSH Press, NY; Chan (ed.) (1987) Immunoassay: A Practical Guide Academic Press, Orlando, Fla.; Price and Newman (eds.) (1991) Principles and Practice of Immunoassay Stockton Press, NY; and Ngo (ed.) (1988) Nonisotopic Immunoassay Plenum Press, NY. In particular, the reagents may be useful for diagnosing monocyte populations in biological samples, either to detect an excess or deficiency of monocyte in a sample. The assay may be directed to histological analysis of a biopsy, or evaluation of monocyte numbers in a blood or tissue sample.
Anti-idiotypic antibodies may have similar use to diagnose presence of antibodies against a monocyte protein, as such may be diagnostic of various abnormal states. For example, overproduction of the monocyte protein may result in various immunological reactions which may be diagnostic of abnormal physiological states, particularly in proliferative cell conditions such as cancer or abnormal differentiation.
Frequently, the reagents for diagnostic assays are supplied in kits, so as to optimize the sensitivity of the assay. For the subject invention, depending upon the nature of the assay, the protocol, and the label, either labeled or unlabeled antibody or receptor, or labeled monocyte protein is provided. This is usually in conjunction with other additives, such as buffers, stabilizers, materials necessary for signal production such as substrates for enzymes, and the like. Preferably, the kit will also contain instructions for proper use and disposal of the contents after use. Typically the kit has compartments for each useful reagent. Desirably, the reagents are provided as a dry lyophilized powder, where the reagents may be reconstituted in an aqueous medium providing appropriate concentrations of reagents for performing the assay.
Many of the aforementioned constituents of the drug screening and the diagnostic assays may be used without modification or may be modified in a variety of ways. For example, labeling may be achieved by covalently or non-covalently joining a moiety which directly or indirectly provides a detectable signal. In many of these assays, the protein, test compound, monocyte protein, or antibodies thereto can be labeled either directly or indirectly. Possibilities for direct labeling include label groups: radiolabels such as 125I, enzymes (U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,090) such as peroxidase and alkaline phosphatase, and fluorescent labels (U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,475) capable of monitoring the change in fluorescence intensity, wavelength shift, or fluorescence polarization. Possibilities for indirect labeling include biotinylation of one constituent followed by binding to avidin coupled to one of the above label groups.
There are also numerous methods of separating the bound from the free protein, or alternatively the bound from the free test compound. The monocyte protein can be immobilized on various matrices followed by washing. Suitable matrices include plastic such as an ELISA plate, filters, and beads. Methods of immobilizing the monocyte protein to a matrix include, without limitation, direct adhesion to plastic, use of a capture antibody, chemical coupling, and biotin-avidin. The last step in this approach involves the precipitation of protein/antibody complex by one of several methods including those utilizing, e.g., an organic solvent such as polyethylene glycol or a salt such as ammonium sulfate. Other suitable separation techniques include, without limitation, the fluorescein antibody magnetizable particle method described in Rattle, et al. (1984) Clin. Chem. 30:1457-1461, and the double antibody magnetic particle separation as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,678.
Methods for linking proteins or their fragments to the various labels have been extensively reported in the literature and do not require detailed discussion here. Many of the techniques involve the use of activated carboxyl groups either through the use of carbodiimide or active esters to form peptide bonds, the formation of thioethers by reaction of a mercapto group with an activated halogen such as chloroacetyl, or an activated olefin such as maleimide, for linkage, or the like. Fusion proteins will also find use in these applications.
Another diagnostic aspect of this invention involves use of oligonucleotide or polynucleotide sequences taken from the sequence of a respective monocyte protein. These sequences can be used as probes for detecting levels of the message in samples from patients suspected of having an abnormal condition, e.g., cancer or immune problem. The preparation of both RNA and DNA nucleotide sequences, the labeling of the sequences, and the preferred size of the sequences has received ample description and discussion in the literature. Normally an oligonucleotide probe should have at least about 14 nucleotides, usually at least about 18 nucleotides, and the polynucleotide probes may be up to several kilobases. Various labels may be employed, most commonly radionuclides, particularly 32P However, other techniques may also be employed, such as using biotin modified nucleotides for introduction into a polynucleotide. The biotin then serves as the site for binding to avidin or antibodies, which may be labeled with a wide variety of labels, such as radionuclides, fluorophores, enzymes, or the like. Alternatively, antibodies may be employed which can recognize specific duplexes, including DNA duplexes, RNA duplexes, DNA-RNA hybrid duplexes, or DNA-protein duplexes. The antibodies in turn may be labeled and the assay carried out where the duplex is bound to a surface, so that upon the formation of duplex on the surface, the presence of antibody bound to the duplex can be detected. The use of probes to the novel anti-sense RNA may be carried out in any conventional techniques such as nucleic acid hybridization, plus and minus screening, recombinational probing, hybrid released translation (HRT), and hybrid arrested translation (HART). This also includes amplification techniques such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
Diagnostic kits which also test for the qualitative or quantitative presence of other markers are also contemplated. Diagnosis or prognosis may depend on the combination of multiple indications used as markers. Thus, kits may test for combinations of markers. See, e.g., Viallet, et al. (1989) Progress in Growth Factor Res. 1:89-97.
XI. Binding Partner Isolation
Having isolated one member of a binding partner of a specific interaction, methods exist for isolating the counter-partner. See, Gearing, et al. (1989) EMBO J. 8:3667-3676. For example, means to label a monocyte surface protein without interfering with the binding to its receptor can be determined. For example, an affinity label can be fused to either the amino- or carboxyl-terminus of the ligand. An expression library can be screened for specific binding to the monocyte protein, e.g., by cell sorting, or other screening to detect subpopulations which express such a binding component. See, e.g., Ho, et al. (1993) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 90:11267-11271. Alternatively, a panning method may be used. See, e.g., Seed and Aruffo (1987) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 84:3365-3369. A two-hybrid selection system may also be applied making appropriate constructs with the available monocyte protein sequences. See, e.g., Fields and Song (1989) Nature 340:245-246.
Protein cross-linking techniques with label can be applied to isolate binding partners of a monocyte protein. This would allow identification of proteins which specifically interact with the appropriate monocyte protein.
The broad scope of this invention is best understood with reference to the following examples, which are not intended to limit the invention to specific embodiments.